Towers of Midnight/Chapter 34
Summary : Perrin Aybara sets off for the trial. He asks Sulin to make sure all the scouts are out during the trial. Perrin is concerned with the disorder within his army, with all the different factions and plans to disband them after the trial. Perrin assumes that Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara has a plan to get Perrin out of danger if the trial goes wrong. He tells Dannil Lewin to wait for his signal before carrying out the plan though. Perrin had had Fager Neald and Gaul setting off in different directions to see if the Asha'man could Travel. Further enough from the camp and they could although they had no explanation why. Perrin suspects it has to do with the purple dome in the wolfdream. Perrin links when Nealds weaves for Traveling first failed, to the first time he encountered the purple dome realizing that Slayer must have been testing it out. He tells his suspicions to Neald and suspects that some sort of trap has been set. Perrin has sent Elyas Machera on a special scouting mission. Perrin believes that if he fights the Children of the Light, then some sort of force will ambush him while they are weakened. Gaul comments that Perrin is finally changing to become the chief he should be. : The army is getting ready to break camp. As Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara walks through the camp she spots a number of Two Rivers folks. They mow look at her with relief. It seems Faile saving Berelain sur Paendrag Paerons life during the Bubble of evil, as well as their pretend friendship seems to be putting all the men at ease now. She meets with Perrin Aybara and notices that no Far Dareis Mai are present. Faile knows that the Aiel take their job of protecting Perrin very seriously, their orders having come from their Car'a'carn. The entire camp is gathering for the trial. Faile notices Perrin very tense. He tells her that something is wrong, that their armies are being herded like sheep. Perrin then reveals his connection to Rand. He can feel the pattern pulling him towards Rand and how he can see him whenever he thinks of Rand. Perrin finally realizes that the camp has been trapped in this position on purpose. Elyas is searching for a Waygate that maybe nearby. Faile believes her husband. The army make their way to the trial. Gaul runs beside Perrin, prideful that Perrin is going to meet his toh. They arrive at a pavilion set up with Morgase Trakand seated on an elevated chair. The Whitecloaks are already in attendance. : Perrin and his group take their seats in-front of Morgase. The trial begins. Galadedrid Damodred charges Perrin with the deaths of Lathin and Yamwick. Jaret Byar runs through the events that happened that night . Child Oratar backs Byar's testimonial. Next is Perrin's turn to speak. Perrin tells everyone that he can speak to wolves. He then tells the court that everyone was afraid that night, that the Whitecloaks killed the wolves, his friends and Perrin came to their aid. Dain stands claiming Perrin is a Darkfriend and that he killed his father. Perrin tells him of the events that happened in Falme . Bornhald is troubled when Perrin swears he fought with the Whitecloaks against the Seanchan. Byar tries to dispute what Perrin has said, claiming he fought with creatures of evil. Perrin wonders aloud why Byar gave him the chance to escape all those years ago. Byar turns to Morgase claiming this trial is for Perrin. Morgase agrees. Perrin simply states that he didn't murder the two Whitecloaks, he was just defending his friends. Morgase pronounces Perrin guilty due to killing any man in retribution is unlawful. However, she puts this case under the Kainec protocol, due to the Whitecloaks effectively being an unemployed mercenary group. There are no innocents in this case, therefore Perrin is charged with unlawful killing rather than murder. Galad states that the penalty is still death. Morgase disagrees saying the code is more lenient depending on the circumstances. She deflects punishment to Galad, due to him being in-charge of the Whitecloaks. Galad asks Perrin if he will accept judgement. Perrin, after some thought agrees but only on the condition that he meets it after Tarmon Gai'don. Galad is unsure if he would come back to meet his punishment if he is Shadowspawn. Perrin argues he came to this trial of his own free will and that if he was Shadowspawn, why would he care about the prisoners Galad had. Galad accepts Perrin's oath to submit to Galad's authority after the Last Battle. Byar is in disbelief. Morgase states she is going back to Andor with Perrin. As they all leave Perrin tells Galad that his punishment has not been given. Galad confirms this. Characters *Perrin Aybara *Gaul *Sulin *Dannil Lewin *Azi al'Thone *Wil al'Seen *Gerard Arganda *Bertain Gallenne *Fager Neald *Stepper *Faile Aybara *Aravine Carnel *Aldin *Flann Barstere *Jon Gaelin *Marek Cormer Two Rivers soldier *Berelain Paendrag *Daylight *Chiad *Bain *Morgase Trakand *Galad Damodred *Jur Grady *Rowan Hurn *Alliandre Maritha Kigarin *Oratar *Dain Bornhald *Jaret Byar Referenced *Hopper *Slayer *Elyas Machera *Arrela Shiego *Swallow *Rand al'Thor *Lathin Whitecloak *Yamwick Whitecloak *Egwene al'Vere *Bela *Artur Hawkwing *Dapple *Wind (wolf) *Geofram Bornhald *Ishamael Places *Ghealdan along the Jehannah Road Referenced *Two Rivers *Cairhien *Andor *Falme Items Referenced *Horn of Valere